In The Moment
by PopCornforme
Summary: Living life with Jude Lizowski can be pretty....mellow. What happens when Jude's parents disappear for the weekend? A spankin' party of course! But, after a mysterious phone call, Jude isn't too sure his parents will be coming back.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This isn't my first 6teen fanfiction, but it is my first drama :)  
This is just a prologue to the story, and I hope it leaves you with an eerie feeling, or something of the sort...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 6teen  
**

Prologue:

A silver car screeched up in the darkened haze, coming to halt, soon followed by two other dark hooded cars. Out from the dark hooded cars, four men appeared, two from each car. They each pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at a man standing in the distance. The man was dressed in a dark blue suit, and was holding a sleeping baby.

"Don't shoot!" a young woman's voice cried, emerging from the silver car. The woman's eyes were puffy red, as if she had been crying, and her blonde hair was unkempt, giving her a wild and frantic appearance. A young man also appeared out of the silver car from the driver seat, looking angry and scared.

"Do you really think it was wise to bring back-up at this time? I said to come alone, or is your childs life not that important to you?" The man in the dark suit sneered softly, caressing the baby's head.

"Don't hurt him," the young man shouted stepping foreward, but the man in the dark blue suit held up his hand in a stop motion.

"If you come any closer, I'll do more than hurt him," he grinned darkly, then lowered his hand. "Now, our agreement. You were supposed to be alone, were you not, Lizowski?"

Mr. Lizowski stood frozen still, not daring to make a movement. He heard his wife crying softly to his right. The man in the dark suit grinned again, then snapped his fingers. In a single motion, six men came out from the shadows and shot the four companions that Mr. Lizowski had brought as back up. Then they turned their guns toward the couple in the middle, holding their fire. The sound of the bullets had caused the baby to wake in tears.

"Now look what you made me do," the dark-suited man accused mockingly. "You woke him."

"Please, please," Mrs. Lizowski whispered through her silent sobs.

The dark-suited man came foreward, coming close to the newlyweds. He stood in front of the young woman; her eyes flickered between the man's and her baby, who's sobs softened, feeling the pressence of his mother.

"It's a dangerous world out here," he whispered to Mrs. Lizowski, lifting her chin with his empty hand. "I bit dangerous for a baby to get tangled up in."

"Give him back, you.. you.." her eyes filled with tears again.

"Choose your words carefully whilst his life is in my hands," he said, a grin tugging at his lips. He then wiped away a falling tear with his thumb from her face, before moving slowly to Mr. Lizowski. The mocking tone vanished from his face, and was replaced by anger.

"You know what got you here, Lizowski. You know why these events happened. Yet you were foolish enough to think you could outsmart me. You were foolish enough to risk your family's life. Why should I not kill you now?" The dark man paused, eyeing the small package in his arms. "It wouldn't do me any harm to hide three bodies, one only the size of a cushion. Tell me."

"I can only beg," Mr. Lizowski looked into the dark-suited man's face, pleading. "Please, let my wife and son go. I'll do anything. Please."

The man smirked maliciously. He stepped back from the couple, still holding thier child.

The he said, "You both must serve and obey. Whatever I tell you, you will do. You must keep this secret from your son, until I say. If you disobey again," he pulled out a pistol from his pocket and pointed it at the child in his arms, causing both parents eyes to widen in terror.

The man smirked again. "You have it easy from me, Lizowski. Most people don't live after their second mistake." With that he handed the baby to his mother, and snapped his fingers again. The six men lowered their guns and retreated into the shadows, where their vehicles were. Soon, three cars revved loudly, then shot off away, leaving the Lizowski family alone in the dark.

**

* * *

**

**Review's Please!!! Any kind, it doesn't matter  
Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you did on the weekend, or just say "Hi!"  
Anonymous reviews are allowed (I'm pretty sure)**


	2. 15 Years Later

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far, they make me giddy  
Omg, "I'm Blue" just came on shuffle. "I'm blue dabba dee dabba dye dklacjoskfhlsafkjaf"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen.**

* * *

15 Years Later

Jude Lizowski came in through his front door, immediately throwing his school bag on the couch, and placing his skateboard carefully on its specific rack.

"Mom! I'm home!" he shouted, walking into the kitchen. He looked around the room, then noticed that it was empty. Usually his mom was making supper at this time, or watching Oprah from the kitchen, but there was no sign of her now.

"That's weird," Jude murmered to himself. Then his stomach growled loudly. "Need some grub." He went to the fridge and pulled out the leftover lasagna from last night's dinner, before grabbing a fork and eating from the dish, not bothering to heat it. It was then that he noticed a small paper with writing on it, on the counter.

He went and grabbed the note whilst shoveling the lasagna in his mouth. Written in a fast scrawl, it said:

_Honey,  
Your father and I had to go on an urgent business trip. There are leftovers in the fridge when you get hungry, and  
$20 under the vase in the living room for pizza. We should be back by Monday. Have a good weekend, and be careful!_

Love Mom

_Ps: Here's a number to call in case of an emergency. And ONLY in an emergency, otherwise call my cell._

There was an 11 digit number at the bottom of the note.

"Sweet!" Jude shouted, a bit of lasagna falling out of his mouth and onto the floor. He left the food and the note on the counter while running to the living room and whipping out his cell phone. Speed dial #2, Jonesy.

"Hey," Jonesy's voice said.

"Dude, the folks are gone for the weekend, and I have a $20.00," Jude said proudly, starting to check under vases in the living room. He wasn't really sure why his Mom hid the money there, but what the hell. Whatever worked for her.

"You have the house to yourself?" Jonesy asked, his voice immediately grew excited. There was a noise in the background that sounded like a clattering of utensils.

"Yeah." He lifted another vase finding nothing but dust and a moldy spider, so put it down.

"When do they get back?"

"Mond-" Jude was cut off by a "Hey, cut it out Diego!" from the other line.

"Uh, dude, I can call back later if..." he stopped and tried listening. There was a bunch of ruckus on the other side, which included the sound of glass shattering, a chair tipping over and a bunch of yelling. Jude strained his ears then laughed inwardly. He could distinctly hear Jonesy's, Jen's, and Diego's voices among the yelling. Soon there was a deep voice, which Jude assumed was Mr. Garcia trying to get control back into the place. It wasn't working to well, because the yelling seemed to get louder.

After listening for a few minutes, Jude set his cell phone down on the table, face up, then started checking under all furniture for the $20, giving up on the vase rule. Jonesy fighting with any of his siblings was not new to him. In fact, Jonesy and Jen had a minimum of three arguments every day, not that he counted. Usually his eyes glazed over until one of the guys intervened.

Ten minutes later Jude heard Jonesy's voice on the cell again saying, "Jude?"

"Right here," he said, reaching for his cell from under the couch. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Diego was poking me with a fork, I dropped the water glass, Jen got wet," his voice sounded nonchalant. "Ok, so your parents get back Monday?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!"

Jude lifted himself from under the couch, and stood on it to look inside the light fixture. With no luck he scratched his head. "Dude, I can't find the $20 bucks."

"Who cares about that? We're going to throw a party at your place!" Jonesy exclaimed, causing Jude to fall backwards over the couch.

"Ow, what?"

"This is perfect! I'll call the others. Later!"

"Dude, wait," Jude started, but Jonesy had already hung up.

Jude clicked his cell shut while lying on the floor. A party? At his house? He blew a dustbunny away from his face and watched it float in the air, waver, then fall. Then his cell rang, the chorus of 'In Bloom' by Nirvana. It was a text message from a guy at school that Jude had Phys. Ed. with, but otherwise hardly spoke too. It said, "byob?"

Apparently Jonesy had gotten word out already. He sighed, then texted back, "sure."

It wasn't the party he was discouraged by. _That_ would be awsome! It was the location. He knew his parents wouldn't approve, and would ground him. Not to mention they'd probably lay the 'guilt trip' on him.

"Unless they don't find out," he thought out loud, finally pulling himself up from the floor. Then his stomach grumbled. Time to finish the lasagna.

******

The next day, Jude forced himself out of bed at 8:00. He slumped down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table, then realized he had to make his own breakfast.

"Bummer."

After looking in the fridge he found the empty lasagna dish, a jar of pickles, a half eaten sandwich with some sort of yellow filling, and a bunch of cut up vegetables. He grabbed the mystery sandwich, then left the kitchen to get his backpack, which hadn't moved from the couch since the day before, (What homework?). He put the sandwich in his bag, then took his skateboard of the shelf and tucked it under his arm, before heading out the door to school.

A few seconds later he came back, ran to the fridge and grabbed the jar of pickles. _Just in case, _he thought.

******

After school, the gang met at "The Lemon" as per usual. Even though they had all morning, they hadn't gotten around to discussing Jude's party, although people were definetaly gossiping about it already, with Jonesy's work. The six of them sat in their designated spots, with Jen at the left side, followed by Jude, Wyatt, Nikki, then Jonesy taking the right. Caitlyn opened "The Lemon" up, but showed no intention of actually working.

"So Jude," Nikki said, slumping back in her seat. "What made you think of having a party?"

"That would be the work of myself," Jonesy said, standing up proudly.

"Yeah, well, my parent's are out on business, so Jonesy thought it'd be the perfect time to do it," Jude said lazily.

"Without your parent's knowing?" Jen asked.

"That's the point," Jonesy said in a 'duh' tone, then sat down. "They're coming back Monday, so if we have it on Saturday, there's no way they can find out! See? Perfect!"

"Unless they come home early," Jen said, disapproving.

"That's the chance Jude's willing to take," Jonesy said smiling.

Jude looked at Jonesy. "Huh?"

"And now I need someone for entertainment," Jonesy said innocently, turning his head towards Wyatt, who hadn't said anything yet.

He sighed deeply. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just find a couple of guys who can play something. Simple."

"You want me to construct a band in two days?" Wyatt asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yep," Jonesy said.

"No, no, no, no, no," Jen stood up, shaking her head and getting into business mode. "You can't plan a party like this! Wyatt!"

"Yeah?" he faltered.

"Ask Johnny Phynx if we can borrow his mega-amp. Then get the marching band members to come play Saturday night at Jude's house," Jen said.

"Which shouldn't be too hard. Those guys are desperate," Nikki said, smirking.

"Hey!" Jonesy shouted, standing up and slapping his hand on the table. "I don't want any geeks at my party!"

"Caitlyn," Jen said, ignoring Jonesy. "You give those guys haircuts, zit cream, clothes, whatever! As long as they're presentable."

Caitlyn gave her a thumbs up, and squeaked a high pitched squeal. Make-overs were her thing.

"Jude," Jen turned to him. "You have to make your house party proof if you don't want your parents to suspect anything. So anything breakable or valuable has to be put away."

"Sure," Jude said.

"Nikki, you're in charge of the food."

"Pizza it is," Nikki said.

"And Jonesy, you get the drinks," Jen finished.

"Actually, I told this guy to bring his own beer," Jude sat up, scratching his head.

"What?" Jen turned to him sharply, causing Jude to squirm in his seat. "There's not going to be _drinking_ at this thing!"

"That's where you're wrong, sis," Jonesy said. "Alcohol is a necessity."

Jen folded her arms. "That means we can't tell our parents."

"No problem." Everyone answered in their own way, not to concerned about lying to their parents.

"Ok, then. Jonesy, you do the invitations, and the admission is $5.00," Jen said. "Oh, and it also starts at 9:00 pm, Saturday."

Everyone was silent for second, letting the jobs sink in. Jonesy pondered before asking, "What are you doing then?"

"Everything else," she answered, then looked at her watch. "And now I'm late for work." She rolled her eyes before leaving them.

"I have to go too, the 'Clones' are calling," Nikki said, standing. Jonesy leaned up to kiss her.

"See you guys later," Wyatt said, follow suit Nikki. "What, no kiss?" he asked Jonesy, causing Nikki to snort with laughter as they walked away together.

"Don't you guys have to work?" Caitlyn asked the two boys who were left sitting.

"Nah," Jude said. "I have time off." (A/N: I don't know what Jude's job is)

"I was going to apply somewhere today, but this party business is way more interesting," Jonesy said, leaning back in his chair with a far off look on his face.

The two teens sat there for awhile, Caitlyn behind them in "The Lemon" flipping through a magazine, not saying anything. Then Jude remembered something, and pulling an object out of his backpack, asked, "Anyone want a pickle?"

* * *

**I hope I basically got everyone's characters down properly. I think I did. Btw, the drama happens later in the story, everything is pretty much 'mysterious' up until then....;)**


	3. PreParty Part One

**I actually meant for this chapter to be the Party, but it sort of went incredibly long. So incredibly long that it is only the Pre-Party, and not only that, there are two parts! Oh, well....it's sort of essential for the later story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen**

* * *

The Pre-Party (Part One)

Jen woke up early, a minute before her alarm clock rang, which was set for 6:30 am. She got up to shut it off before it would go, so the loud annoying buzz wouldn't set her in an off mood. It was Saturday, the day of the party. Jen rolled her eyes. She didn't really approve of it, considering there were so many things that could go wrong. She had listed off the top 10 problems with Jude's party in her diary the day before. The first 3 were:

1) _Not only are we deceiving Jude's parents, but also my Mom and . Jonesy forbid me to tell them anything, and the only reason I listened was because I was trying to do my biology, and he wouldn't leave my room otherwise._

2) _Bring your own **beer**? Who thought of that!?_

3) _Yesterday, I put Jonesy in charge of the invitations. That was a mistake, now I don't know how many people will be coming to this thing, let alone **who** they are._

Jen went to her dresser and pulled the bottom drawer open. She took her towel, shampoo, clothes, and make-up out of it, inspected them to make sure they hadn't been tampered with, then went to the bathroom to get ready for work. She had tried to get Coach Haldor to give her time off for Saturday and Sunday, but he declined. After much convincing, Jen was able to switch the schedule up a bit. She had worked all Friday (from after school till 1 am) and was going to work from 8:00am - 5:00 pm today.

"As if anyone is at the mall at 8 in the morning," Jen huffed to herself.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Jen walked back to her room and placed her shampoo and make-up in the bottom drawer again (she didn't trust her step-brothers), and the towel on a hook to dry. She quickly tidied the room, and made her bed. Then, standing by the door and looking back in, she nodded with approval before heading downstairs.

Emma Masterson, Jen's mom, was sitting on a stool by the counter in her bathrobe, sipping a cup of coffee and watching the early morning news.

"Morning, Mom," Jen said, then checked the time. It was 7:14. Plenty of time.

"Jen!" Emma looked up at her daughter, startled. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I'm going to work. Coach let me switch the schedule around so I can get off early tonight for Jude's..." she stopped herself before she could finish the sentence.

"For Jude's what?" Emma asked casually.

"For Jude's," Jen stuttered, trying to think of an answer. "Jude's clarinet recital!"

"Oh!" Emma smiled. "I didn't know he could play the clarinet."

"Me neither," Jen muttered. She turned her back to her Mom as she washed an apple in the sink, a wave up guilt sweeping over her.

She took her time washing the apple, watching the soap form a small cluster of bubbles in the middle of the drain. The water soon swept it away, swirling further down the drain, then out of sight.

"Honey?"

Jen turned the tap off, then faced her Mom. "Yes?"

"Come watch this," Emma was concentrating on the television. Jen followed her gaze. On the television, there was a man in a professional suit speaking to the camera.

"...although there have been recent reports of criminal acts, including rape and drug dealing, police have not yet confirmed who is behind such scandals. The latest interviews with Richard Barnes, drug dealing investigator, proposes the idea of a new dealer, instead of the past criminals that have been investigated.

John Lahyer, a previous drug dealer, has been asked what he knows, but has not released any information, claiming he 'cannot possibly know anything since he has been in jail for the past 8 years.' More on John Lahyer has reporters..."

Emma stood up and shut the television off, then turned to Jen.

"Have you seen any business like this happening at your school? Or around the mall, maybe?" She asked, concerned.

"School?" Jen cocked her head. "I don't know. I guess some kids are into that sort of thing, but I don't think anyone would be dealing drugs out." She shrugged, looking at her watch again. 7:31.

"I have to go to work, Mom. I don't want to be late or Coach might make me stay longer," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Emma said. Jen turned back to her, feeling nervous. Her Mom was acting a little strange. "Honey..." she hesitated. A pause hung between them in the air, Jen becoming more ancy by the second.

"Mom, I really have to go," Jen said, tapping the apple impatiently. "It's important."

Emma gave Jen a concerned look, before saying, "I think Mr. Haldor has been working you too hard. I don't want you to work for him anymore.... I want you to quit, today."

"What!?" The apple fell onto the floor, and rolled away under the table. Jen could feel herself turning red with anger. "What....I.....This isn't.." she stuttered, looking at her mother with disbelief. "That is NOT your decision!"

Emma stood still, and looked at Jen seriously. "What were you doing coming home at 1 in the morning?"

"Working. But.."

Emma cut her off. "And what time does the mall close?"

Jen sighed. "Nine."

"Exactly. Now there's a 4 hour difference between those two numbers. Care to explain?"

"It was just overtime. And it's only this once, for...Jude's recital," she said. "I don't really get what the big deal is."

"The deal is," Emma frowned, "that you came home at one in the morning. Didn't you watch the news just now? There are drug and sex scandals running all over this city. It's not safe to be walking home that late of night."

"Mom, calm down." Jen relaxed a bit. She had thought her Mom knew about the party, but realized that her mom was just concerned about her safety. _That_ she could deal with. "It's ok. Last night, Coach gave me a lift home."

Emma stared at Jen, then burst out "_WHAT_!" She grew furious, her face turning a deep scarlet, then screamed, "You were in his _CAR_!?"

"I.." Jen looked at her, bewildered.

"Do you not understand? We don't _know_ who these criminals are! It could be someone leading two seperate lives, someone we know!" She threw her hands in the air, then started pacing between the table and the counter.

"Imagine this: You're in his car, thinking you're going home. But, oh! You realize, this isn't the direction to your house. You ask Mr. Haldor, who is stupid enough to keep a 16 year old working until 1 in the morning just because she "conviced him to re-arrange the schedule", where you are going. He, of course, knows where YOU'RE going. He has complete control over you now, because you got in his car, trusting him because you think you know him.

And what am I supposed to do? I can't do anything, because I don't know anything. I'll be sitting here, waiting for my daughter to come home when the police show up at my doorstep. And what do they say? They bring me the news that my daughter has been raped and killed. And I sit there, God, my worst nightmare has come true! And I still dont know anything except that one little fact. The fact that you're dead!" The last word hung in the air, as silence followed. Jen stared wide eyed at her mom, holding her hands to her chest, tightly.

"But he's...he's Coach Haldor," she said weakly.

"I don't care. People cannot be trusted anymore. Not until we know who these criminals really are," Emma said, her voice becoming steady again. She went to pick up Jen's fallen apple.

Jen stood still for awhile, trying to process her thoughts. She was fairly certain Coach Haldor would never to anything like that to somebody. If he was a rapist, he had a perfectly good chance .......Jen shook her head, shuddering at the thought, then looked at her watch. It was 7:47. She was going to be late for work.....for work? Was she even allowed to go to work?

Emma came to Jen then handed her the apple, saying "Call him and resign, now." Then she went and sat down, turning the television back on.

"Huh?" Jen looked down and realized she wasn't given an apple, but a phone. How could she have mistooken a phone for an apple? And what was this about resigning? "You want me to quit now?" Jen asked.

Emma nodded, concentrating on the news. Jen hesitated for a second, before realizing that the entire notion was ridiculous. Just because Coach Haldor was a male, her Mom was freaking out about Jen getting raped. It was _her_ job and _her_ decision where she worked. She was 16, not a child!

Jen slammed the phone down on the counter to get Emma's attention, who had jumped a little.

"How is this fair? This is MY job, and has nothing to do with the stupid news."

Emma stood up, facing Jen. "Do it or I'll," she hesitated considering what she should say. "Or you won't be allowed to go to Jude's clarinet recital."

Jen rolled her eyes. Jude's stupid party had caused this whole thing in the first place. She folded her arms before sneering, "Blackmail? That's low. Besides, I thought we weren't allowed to trust anybody. Doesn't that include my friends?"

"Jennifer Masterson, do not mock me," Emma frowned. Jen stared at Emma for a long while, biting her lower lip, before grabbing the phone, turning on her heel and walking rapidly up the stairs to her room. She slammed her door, not caring about waking the other sleeping bodies in the household. She threw the phone on her bed and paced around her room muttering; all her thoughts were jumbling together.

"Quit the Penalty Box? As if....stupid party. Stupid Jonesy. Stupid drug dealers, jeapordizing my job." She stopped walking, the looked at her time. 7:53. She has to be there in 7 minutes.

"Ok, think Jen," she said to herself, sitting on her bed, then looked around the room. She could go out her window, and run to the mall. In fact, that was the only possible solution.

"God, this is so stupid," she pulled open her window, quickly removing the screen, then hopped out of it and lowered herself as much to the ground as possible, before dropping.

After getting up, she edged her way around her house, then decided she might as well make a run for it. If her Mom saw her, well, she was going to be caught anyways. It didn't matter. She kneeled by Mr. Garcia's car, then behind a tree, then behind the neighbor's fence before taking off, full sprint, for the Galaria Mall.

********

Caitlyn was standing behind "The Lemon" handing a smoothie to a short, unnattractive man. "That will be $2.40," she chirped.

"I already payed, though," the short man said, taken back.

"Oh, right. Well, have a good day," she forced a smile onto her face. The man walked away, and Caitlyn dropped the smile, sighing. She always forgot if the costumers had or hadn't payed. It seemed to be happening quite a lot lately.

Just then, Wyatt came up to "The Lemon."

"Hey," she said, happy to see a friendly face.

"Hey," Wyatt said. There were three nerdy-looking guys following him, looking around nervously.

"Uh, Wyatt. I didn't realize you had so many fans, or a posse," she gave them an odd look.

Wyatt looked at the guys behind them, then told Caitlyn, "These are the marching band guys. From school," he nodded his head, trying to egg her on to figure it out.

Caitlyn gave Wyatt an odd look then smiled at the Marching Band members, although she was pretty sure she never saw them at school before. "So, do you guys, like, 'jam' together or something?"

Wyatt sighed. "You have to fix them up for the party, remember?"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" Caitlyn immediately ducked behind the giant lemon's counter, popping of her hat and apron, then came out excitedly. She instructed the three geeks to sit down so she could inspect them. They sat in Jonesy's, Nikki's and Wyatt's spot at the table, twisting their chairs around to face Caitlyn.

Wyatt went and sat in Caitlyn's spot at the very edge of the table, rolling his eyes. The day before he has met the three guys and asked them to play at Jude's party, which, like Nikki said, they gladly accepted. They had gone over a lot of different music and composed a list of songs that they could play and sing too. It had been a long day, with many a coffee.

"Ok, so what look are we going for here?" she muttered to herself, tapping her chin. "Punk? Rock? Emo?" She ran her hands through one of the geek's hair, who's eyes widened, before he blushed fiercly. He crossed his arms over his lap, as if hiding something.

"So, guys. Give me some insight. Who plays what? And what are you going to play?"

"I'm Eugene," the first guy said, still blushing. He was rather generic looking, with a chubby face and mushroom-cut hairstyle. "I'm playing the lead guitar, and singing."

"This is Bernie," he pointed to the very chubby guy. "He'll play the bass guitar. And Martin will be the drums."

"And what kind of music will you be playing," Caitlyn asked the three.

"We made a list of everything yesterday, at Wyatt's house," Eugene said, pulling out a crumpled peice of paper. Caitlyn took at it and quickly scanned the paper. "Got it," she said. Then she got into business mode. Make-overs were a serious issue.

She flipped open her cellphone and pressed speed-dail#1, Hair Salon. "Fifi, save 3 seats. Emergency. We'll be there in 10 minutes." She snapped it shut, then started inspecting the boys faces. Zits galore. She sighed.

"We're going to have to go to get a facial, too," she said. "This is going to take longer then I thought....I'll just close up early." Caitlyn shut down "The Lemon."

"The party starts at 9, so you should get them there around 8 to set up," Wyatt commented from the side.

"Is this going to make us popular?" Martin spoke up, his voice cracking.

"Uh.." Wyatt scratched his head, uncomfortable.

"Definetaly, my make-overs NEVER fail," Caitlyn nodded.

Then Jonesy walked in. "Move over, buddy," he said, tapping Martin on the shoulder.

"Jonesy, no. These are the guys that are playing at the party," Caitlyn informed him.

"What? So I can't have my seat?" he gave her a look, then sighed and sat in Jen's spot. "You have your work cut out for you Caitlyn," he said, looking over the three geeks. Caitlyn swatted his head then got back to business pulling out face cream.

"So," Jonesy turned to Wyatt. "I invited pretty much everyone at school, except the computer nerds and the book club, to my party."

"The book club people aren't so bad," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, if you like boring people. Anyways, I told them to tell everyone they know. Dude, this is going to be the biggest party in history!" Jonesy exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Wyatt sighed. "I don't know if that was smart, Jonesy. It could get out of hand."

"That's the beauty of it," Jonesy said. "Besides, think of the publicity you'll be getting."

Wyatt smiled a little. The Marching Band was the main attraction, but he would definetaly be playing some of his music too. Even though the majority of the population would be his schoolmates, there might be other people who were interesting in his music.

"You can never get too much publicity," he said to Jonesy.

Just then, two strangers came up to "The Lemon." The first stranger was dressed in a black muscle shirt and dark jeans. He had perfectly messy brown hair that swooped in front of his forehead, and a well-trimmed goatee. The second guy, who wasn't as tall as his friend, wore a black hoodie, a white shirt underneath, and blue jeans. His black hair was short and spikey.

"'The Lemons' closed," Wyatt informed them. Caitlyn looked up to see who Wyatt was talking to, then her eyes bulged.

"I can open it again, if you want me too," she said, giggling.

"No thanks," the muscle guy said, smiling at Caitlyn. "We're okay."

"We were wondering," the spikey haired guy said, "Do any of you know where Carmen Fisher is?"

There was a pause, before Wyatt said, "I don't think we even know a Carmen Fisher. Maybe if you could describe her for us?"

The two guys looked at each other, before Muscles answered, "We don't know how she looks, but if you hear any news about her, tell us."

"Yeah, ok. Carlene Fletcher. So anyways," Jonesy said, waving his hand. "I don't know if you heard, but there's a party tonight at 9 o'clock at..." he told them Jude's street address, causing Wyatt to internally slap his forehead. "Admission is $5.00, and you have to bring your own alcohol, but we provide the rest. Spread the word."

The guys gave each other another look, seeming to have a conversation among themselves, before turning back to them. The spikey haired guy said, "Who's party is it?"

"Mine," Jonesy said.

"Ug, it is NOT," Caitlyn scoffed. "It's Jude Lizowski's," she told them, smiling flirtaciously.

"Lizowski!" Muscles said with surprise.

"Oh! Do you know him?" Caitlyn asked excitedly. Maybe Jude could set her up with one of the mysterious men.

"Yeah," Spikes grinned wildly. "Not in person, but we know him." Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be there," Muscles said. He winked at Caitlyn before the two of them departed.

"Oh. My. God. They are so HOT!" Caitlyn squealed. She looked around for any female faces to gossip over the sexy men, before realizing she was the only girl there.

"Oh," she sat down, dissapointed.

"Jonesy," Wyatt frowned. "Why would you invite two random strangers to Jude's party. We don't know who these guys are. Do you realize there are drug dea..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jonesy said. "Drug dealers all over town. Trust me dude, I heard enough of it this morning from Emma."

"Those guys were definetaly not drug-heads," Caitlyn said, still in a daze. "A girl knows these sort of things."

"Uh," Eugene hesitated. "Are we still.."

"THE HAIR SALON!" Caitlyn jumped up. "Quickly!" She pushed the three geeks up from there seats, and lead them to the salon.

Jonesy and Wyatt watched the four of them run away, then they went and sat in their original seats and relaxed.

* * *

**Done Part One! I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter, but I liked the second part pretty well. Or pretty good. What's the proper grammer?  
Anyways, reviews would be lovely :D  
Oh, also, I'm very sorry for the slow update, but that's how I roll**


	4. PreParty Part Two

**Thank you for the reviews everyone!! They make me happy :D and being happy is awsome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own 6teen.....unless I seduce and marry one of the producers.....he he, oh yes**

* * *

**Pre-Party: Part Two**

Nikki was at Jude's house, helping him set up for the party. She wasn't really helping, more like watching. She leaned against the front door with her arms folded as Jude "party-proofed" his house. Basically, he hid the large vase in the back closet, and put the remote control under the seat cushion.

"Should be safe there," he said standing up.

"Yeah," Nikki snorted. Then she spotted a small blue pot on top of Jude's fireplace. "Maybe you should hide that too, Jude. It looks valuable." She nodded her head at the small pot.

Jude followed her gaze, then shuddered. "That's Granny Lizowski," he said.

"Do you nickname all your pottery, because I think I broke Uncle George back there," Nikki said, sarcastically.

"No, in the pot is my Granny's ashes," Jude explained.

"You keep her in a jar above your fireplace?" Nikki said, raising her eyebrow.

"I guess I should move it," Jude said, then gave Nikki a pleading look.

"I'm not touching it," she didn't budge. Jude sighed then slowly made his way toward Granny Lizowski's ashes. He went to pick it up, then stopped and hesitated.

"It's a pot of dirt, Jude," Nikki said.

"No way, bra. This is my Granny's body. Right now I could be looking at her..."

"I don't want to know." Nikki said then walked towards the pot. "Besides, it's not like she _is_ the ashes. She just _was_the ashes, when she was alive." She and Jude were staring at the pot, as if an old wrinkly hand would ressurect out of the ashes.

"Why doesn't it have a lid?" Nikki asked, suddenly whispering. "What if the ashes flow into the air system?"

"You mean, like, we're breathing Granny right now?" Jude lowered his voice too, wide-eyed.

They stared at each other for a second, before sprinting to the front of the room and out the door.

"Woah!" Jude shouted as he ran into a tall figure, pushing him to the ground. Nikki tripped on top of both of them.

"Ow," Nikki grunted, pulling herself up. She helped the tall guy up, leaving Jude to fend for himself.

"Hey, Johnny," she said, getting control of herself again.

Johnny Phynx, a 17 year old boy who went to the same high school as the rest of the gang, had decided to help them with their party. He was generally well known in that department, considering the music equipment he owned. In fact, if anyone wanted anything to do with the word "loud," they'd call up Johnny Phynx.

"H'llo," he said, feeling his red liberty spikes to see if they were damaged. "Let's rock n' roll," he said, satisfied.

There was a large van parked backwards in Jude's driveway. He went to it and pulled open the back door, revealing two _massive_ amplifiers, some music equipment and strobe lights.

"That's a lot of stuff," Nikki commented. "I guess that means I'll have to help."

Johnny smiled, jumping into the back of his van.

"Come on, Jude," she said. He was staring at the amps. with a look of awe on his face.

For the next hour they pulled the equipment out of the van, and set it up for the party. Johnny had extra instruments in case the Marching Band didn't have "sweet" enough stuff.

It was 7:00 pm by the time they were completely finished setting up. Johnny was testing the sound to see if it could be heard all around the house. One of the large amps was outside, while the other was in the back of the house. There was a small stage (basically just a step above the ground) for the Marching Band to play, outside.

Nikki layed in the grass, listening to the sound of guitar riffs being played sporadically, then the shouts of Jude's approval (awsome dude!) from the back of the house.

She gave Johnny a thumbs up, not bothering to sit up.

Just then Jonesy and Jen walked up the driveway to Nikki.

"No car?" Nikki asked them.

"Well, we're saving the parking for the guests," Jonesy said, sitting down beside Nikki.

"That and Mr. Garcia wouldn't let you drive," Jen said, her hand on one hip.

"_You_don't even have a license Jen," Jonesy retorted, causing her to glare at him.

Nikki frowned. The noise of her two best friends squabbling was drowning out Johnny's playing. Never mind, he had finished the testing. She sighed and sat up to see Jen had run off to check up on everything. Jonesy was still beside her, his legs stretched across the grass and his arms folded behind his head. He had his eyes closed and was smiling slightly to himself.

She gazed at him for a second, noting the way his jaw sat curving below his ear, how his blue hair swayed gently in the slight breeze, that goofy grin that spread across his face.

Nikki smirked then punched him lightly in the shoulder. "What's so funny, Casanova?"

"Just thinking," he said, opening an eye and grinning at her.

Nikki was about to respond when Jen shouted from the door in a panicked voice, "Nikki, where's the food?!"

"What, the pizza?" Nikki asked.

"Yes."

"I didn't order it yet." Jen gave her an appalled look.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Jen, will you please cut it with the dramatics? I'll get it later so it won't be cold when people get here."

Jen bit her lip, standing in the doorway. "Well, ok," she finally said.

All of a sudden Jude ran up behind Jen and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her and looking frantic. "She's gone!"

Nikki and Jonesy immediately stood up.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked, not understanding. The three teenagers faced him looking worried, (Johnny was in his van, having a smoke.)

"My Granny's gone," Jude said.

"Huh?" Jonesy raised his eyebrow. Jen looked at him and shrugged.

"What?" Nikki gave a confused look to Jude. "But we didn't even touch her...it...the pot," she said.

"Come on, dude and dudettes," Jude walked back inside the house to the fireplace, while the others followed him. He pointed at the spot where the pot of ashes should have been.

"See? She's gone," he said apprehensively.

"What? The pot of dirt?" Jen asked. Everyone turned to face her.

"No, the pot of ashes. Granny Lizowski's ashes," Nikki said.

Jen's face turned red. "Ashes?"

Nikki gave her a suspicious look before sighing, "What'd you do?"

*********

Four teenagers were looking down into an empty toilet bowl, each with a different expression on his or her face. Nikki with a bored expression, chewing the inside of her lip, Jonesy next to her looked disgusted, scrunching his nose up. Jen looking incredibly guilty and embarrassed, and Jude, who was usually creeped out by the ashes, had a sad look to his face, like an innocent child who couldn't find their teddy bear.

"But why would you flush it?" Jonesy asked.

"The pot was breakable and had to be put away, and I thought...I thought it was only dirt," Jen said.

"Yeah, but still. You could've just put it under the sink or something, without dumping it," Jonesy said.

"Oh, God," Jen looked up at Jude. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok," Jude said, still looking into the toilet. "If there's any way to go, it's down the toilet, like Fish."

"I think I'll stick with the graveyard," Nikki commented. "But I'll remember that for when you go, Jude."

"Sweet." His sad expression seemed to have disappeared. Teddy bear, found.

The four of them stared down into the toilet bowl again, when Jen said, "By the way, I found a $20.00 under the pot."

********

Jude followed Jonesy and the girls back downstairs, now $20.00 richer. He never liked having his Granny in a pot on the fireplace, so now it'd be better. All he'd have to do was fill the pot with dirt before his parents got back. They'd never notice the difference.

"Hey," Caitlyn and Wyatt were standing at the front door.

"Ready?" Caitlyn asked, excitedly.

"Let's see them!" Jen said. Jude scratched his head. He didn't know what they were talking about.

"Step outside," Caitlyn said. The six of them left the house to find Johnny and the Marching Band members, only they weren't the Marching Band members. They weren't exactly hot, but they were definitely transformed. (Warning: Boring description up ahead)

Eugene, who formally had the mushroom haircut, now had shaggy hair that was longer in the front, but was gelled forewards. He was wearing a fashionable grey sweater, and green kahki shorts.

Bernie, the fat guy, was given a crew cut that surprisingly made his face look a little slimmer. He was wearing black shorts and a black shirt that had a skull on it. There was a chain visible by his belt.

Martin, the drummer, had a little longer hair than the other two, that fell into his eyes. His shirt was white and ripped at the arms, and he was wearing blue jeans.

All three boys were, Caitlyn said, wearing make-up and face cream to cover their blemishes (all though they would never admit it).

"Cait! You did amazing," Jen squealed, and the two girls giggled.

"I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed," Nikki said.

Jonesy didn't say anything. He still thought they were geeks at heart, and could screw up the party. Jude gave Caitlyn a thumbs up.

"Now we're officially ready for this party, right?" Jude asked. He felt tired already, with all the work to set it up. But now the fun was about to begin.

"Yeah, I'll order the pizza," Nikki said. She walked off into the yard to get away from the noise, flipping open her cell.

"And I'll relax," Jonesy layed down on the grass. "We still have 45 minutes to kill."

"I guess you're right dude," Jude said. He copied Jonesy, soon followed Caitlyn, and the Marching Band. Johnny and Wyatt were discussing guitars, such as the best type of Gibson SG, distortion pedals and all that junk. Jude didn't get guitar talk. He only got skateboard talk. Also, fast-food talk.

"I'm just going to do a final check on everything," Jen said, running back into the house.

"I hope you don't have any other dead relatives in there, Jude," Jonesy commented.

Jude grunted. "Wake me in 45." He pulled his toque over his head, and fell asleep.

* * *

**That basically had nothing to do with the plot, other than setting up for the party. Sorry if it was boring, I tried to make it funny.  
The next chapter will be the party (yay!), which should be incredibly fun to write!**


	5. The Party

**Alrighty, here it is  
So I was originally going to move around with all the characters, but I just stuck with Jen through the whole thing (don't hate me!)  
I just find it really easy to write with her, hopefully everyone will like this chapter  
Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen  
Btw, theres a random make-out scene that originally wasn't part of the story, but I didn't feel like cutting it out, so w/e :P**

Oh, one last thing, I just mention some stuff like homo's making out, blow-jobs, and stuff like that. If that makes you queasy, I'm truly sorry :(

* * *

Chapter Three: **The Party **

Jen groaned and slapped her forehead. "Buddy, just," she didn't know what to say. The deed was already done.

"Just go away," she eventually said, shooing a boy away. The guy, someone she had never seen before in her life, had just puked all over the front rug. He gave her a dazed look through his squinting eyes, to drunk to comprehend anything.

"Outside," Jen lightly touched his shoulder, avoiding the puke that dribbled down teh front of his shirt, leading him toward the front door.

"Uh..." he groaned. Jen thought he was going to up-chuck again, but then he burped and grinned stupidly. Jen rolled her eyes before shoving him out the door, then looking back at his mess on the rug.

It was 11 o'clock, or maybe it was 12:00. Jen didn't know. What she did know was that the party was definitely out of hand, and it was nowhere near over._ Who's stupid idea was this anyways?_ she thought to herself, pushing past a couple who were dancing _obscenely_. She climbed half way up the stair then scanned the room, trying find see anyone she could recognize.

There was a small blonde head over by the 'pizza and beer table'. Was it Caitlyn? The figure was wearing a pink dress and looked as if she was flirting with a tall, cute boy beside her. Yep, that was Caitlyn. Jen looked around trying to see anyone else, but there were too many rowdy teenagers. A large group of them were moving towards the puked on rug.

"Hey!" Jen called out to them. "Watch out for the rug!" But it was too late, not that the group minded that much, as they started dancing to the music played by the Marching Band.

_That is disgusting,_ Jen thought, scrunching up her nose. Dancing in puke was not what she called fun. She pushed her way through the crowd so she could go outside. The front lawn was also basically filled with teenagers, some from school, some from where-ever. _Thank you Jonesy._

The Marching Band guys were playing 'Prayer of the Refugee' by Rise Against. They were actually quite good. Jen was a little scared when they first started off; Eugene was shy and hadn't been singing loud enough. She forced Wyatt and Johnny on the stage to help him out, and once the crowd got going he was able to loosen up. Though the band could handle themselves, the two other boys often appeared on stage playing back-up guitar, just for fun.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. Jen turned to see Nikki coming up to her. "Having fun?" she asked.

"So much," Jen said rolling her eyes. "This guy just barfed all over the front rug, and I'm pretty sure I saw a couple guys making out."

"Gotta love the homo's," Nikki said, then burst out laughing. Jen assumed her friend was a bit tipsy.

"You seen Jonesy?" she asked. Jen shook her head 'no,' then bit her lip. That boy was probably up to something, or getting into trouble somewhere.

"Jen?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah," Jen said, looking around into the crowd.

"Listen to me," Nikki said, grabbing Jen's shoulders dramatically. "You need to loosen up, okay?"

Instead of responding, Jen asked Nikki, "How long do you think this'll go on to?"

"Huh?" Nikki cocked her head. "This party? I dunno, you can never tell with these things. Why?"

"Because my Mom is going to freak," Jen said, causing Nikki to roll her eyes. She turned Jen around then started pushing her towards the house.

"Move it!" Nikki yelled, and people quickly parted, not wanting to upset the angry purple haired chick. She lead Jen to the 'pizza and beer' table, finding Caitlyn and Jonesy (thank-God). The tall, cute guy that Caitlyn was talking to was gone.

"Hi Jen and Nikki," Caitlyn giggled. "This is so much fun! There's so many cute college guys!"

"College guys?" Jen asked, wide-eyed.

"You bet!" Jonesy grinned then wiggled his eyebrows. "AND college girls." Nikki punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm then said, "Not for me. For....Jude, and Wyatt."

"Nice save," Nikki said, then grabbed the cup of beer he was holding and ran away, playfully.

"Excuse me, ladies," Jonesy said, before chasing after Nikki.

"Jen," Caitlyn said, bringing the girls attention back to her. "You have to meet this guy. His name is Donny, and he'd be PERFECT for you," Caitlyn clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Jen was always for meeting a new guy, but she wasn't to sure she was up to it tonight. But 'Donny' was a really cute name, and she could always trust Caits judgement on a guy. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on," Caitlyn said, exaggerating the 'o' in 'on.' "Please?" Then she gasped, and her eyes widened. Jen raised her eyebrow, then turned to see who Caitlyn was looking at. There were two guys; one with a goatee and muscle shirt, the other with spikey black hair. They were making their way towards Caitlyn and Jen.

"I met these guys this morning," Caitlyn whispered to Jen quickly. "Muscles is mine, k?"

"O..okay?" Jen said. Did that mean the spikey headed guy was hers? What about that 'Donny' guy?

"Hey," Muscles said. "Having fun, ladies?"

"Definitely," Caitlyn said, smiling. She touched Muscles on his arm, then said "Oh, I love this song, wanna dance?" She pulled him to the dance floor(the middle of the living room) before he could respond. His spikey headed friend looked at them angrily, before turning to Jen, and changing his expression to a charming smile.

"You're friend doesn't waste any time," he said, raising a sexy eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, well, that's Caitlyn," Jen said, smiling nervously. There was a short silence, before Jen said akwardly, "I'm Jen."

"I'm Chris," Chris said, then he grabbed Jen's hand and kissed it.

Jen's heart jumped, and she was sure the boy could see it in her face, because he laughed then winked at her. Jen smiled at him, then realized how old he was. Probably mid-twenties; If her mom found out, she was dead.

_Oh, come on Jen_, she thought to herself. Chris was scanning the party, as if looking for someone.

_This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Besides, Mom's going to kill you anyways for sneaking to work, and for coming home late tonight.....again._ Jen decided to follow Nikki's and Caitlyn's advice.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked Chris.

"Huh?" He looked at her with an odd surprised look on his face, before covering it up with a suave grin. "Sure."

He took position as alpha, even though Jen was the one that asked him to dance, and lead her to a small space where they would be bumped less. A new song started, 'The Kids Aren't Alright' by The Offspring. Jen could hear Johnny singing with Eugene, and vaguely wondered what Wyatt was doing, before she was swept up with Chris. He was a really good dancer, and Jen couldn't help herself. She was laughing and dancing and actually having _fun_.

Three songs passed, maybe four or five. Jen lost count a few songs ago. "I'm out of breathe," she said to Chris. "Maybe we should stop."

Just then a slow song came on. It was obviously Wyatt, with his acoustic guitar, singing 'Rain' by Breaking Benjamin.

"Just one more," Chris said, putting his hands on her hips. "I need to ask you something, anyways." He lead her in a slow dance.

Jen caught her breathe. Ask her something!? But she only just met the guy, and basically didn't know anything about him. What if he was going to ask her out? Jen smiled at the boy nervously. He was pretty cute, but he was _older_. Not that she 100% knew that, she was just assuming.

"Uh-huh?" she said to him, her heart beating fast.

"I was talking to your friend, Caitlyn, this morning, and she said this was Jude Lizowski's party. Is that right?" he asked.

"Oh," Jen said, caught off guard. What did Jude have to do with this? "Yes, you're right."

"Do you know him?"

Jen looked at Chris suspiciously, then said, "Yes, we've been best friends since we were toddlers, basically."

"That's interesting," Chris said, then looked off in the distance, thinking.

"Why do you ask?" Jen asked him. She was slightly disappointed he wasn't interested in her.

"It's nothing," he said. It seemed to Jen that the boy was distracted, when all of a sudden he smiled at her and slightly grazed her neck with his hand. Maybe his odd behaviour was in her head.

Suddenly, Chris moved his head close to Jen's. Her heart started beating wildy again. He brushed his lips on her jaw line before gently kissing her. He swept her hair away with a movement of his hand, before starting to tenderly suck on her neck.

_Oh God_, it felt so good. Jen let him continue, before she ran her hands threw his hair. She could hear his breathing grow faster, and she automatically pressed her body into his, feeling his chest with her hands. What was she doing? They were in public!

But nobody seemed to notice them. The music had picked up again, and everyone was having a blast. Besides, they were at the side of the room, out of the way. She was told to loosen up anyways, what was the harm?

Jen stood in her toes and started to suck on Chris's earlobe, tugging on it. He let out a small moan, and she bit harder, then slid her tongue into his ear, hoping he would moan again.

"Oh, God," he groaned. She smiled, that would work, too.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself being forced against a wall by Chris. He suddenly pressed his body into hers, roughly, continuing to suck on her neck. She could feel his erection through his jeans as he rubbed himself against her.

"Maybe we should get a room," Jen breathed, putting a hand on the man's crotch and squeezing, then did a double-take in her head. Did she actually say that? Did she actually just _do_ that? She quickly removed her hand, a little stunned with herself. Chris was still kissing her, starting to move his hands up her shirt.

"Hey," there was a shout that sounded far off. Suddenly, someone grabbed Chris and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" the guy Caitlyn called 'Muscles' hissed to his pal.

Jen looked at them confused, still stunned at her behavior.

_But if felt amazing! _Jen argued with herself.

_That's no excuse, you're just another horny teenager, just like Jonesy. _The usual 'Jen' thought.

_God, I'm like Jonesy?_

She then became aware of how she looked, and quickly smoothed down her clothes and hair. The two boys had moved away from her, speaking in hushed voices. She tried listening, but only heard the words "Lizowski" and "I found her."

_What do they want with Jude?_ Jen thought, annoyed. And who did he find? But the last question wasn't that important. They were acting suspicious again, and Jen decided to put a stop to it.

"Hi," she said, walking up to them. The both straightened up, and stopped talking.

"Where's Caitlyn?" Jen asked Muscles. He gave her a confused look, which prodded her to say, "The blonde girl you were dancing with. The one that was with me before."

"Oh, uh. She's back there," Muscles said, then nudged Chris in the ribs.

"It was nice meeting you," Chris said. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Jen," Jen frowned.

"Full name, I meant," Chris said, flashing a smile.

Jen folded her arms. "Why do you need to know?"

"Forget it," Muscles said to Chris. "We have everything we need."

"See you," Chris said. Then he and his friend turned away and left her standing there.

"Good job, Jennifer," she muttered to herself. "You finally loosen up enough, to end up spending the night making out with a total creep."

She sighed. Thank God no one saw her, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.

What was it that the muscle guy had said? That they 'had everything they needed'? That didn't make any sense, unless...Jen gasped. Maybe they stole something! But what would they want that was in Jude's house?

She had to find him or one of the others. Jen quickly pushed her way through the crowd, (they seemed to be more drunk and rowdy then ever.)

After no luck of finding anyone inside, she decided to go outside, and two seconds after walking out the front door, ran into Jonesy.

"Jonesy!" she said, surprised.

"The one and only," he grinned widely.

"Where's Jude?" Jen asked.

"Why? You gonna make out with him too?" Jonesy laughed loudly.

"What?" Jen gasped, then flushed. So someone _had_ seen her. And it wasn't just any someone. It had to be Jonesy.

"Maybe you should buy some merchandise," Jonesy said, still laughing.

Jen stared at him, reddening with anger. "Shut up, this is important."

"This is important too," Jonesy said in a mock-serious voice. Then he pulled out a condom and hung it in front of her face, saying, "I wouldn't want you to get pregnant." Then he started laughing again.

"You are such an idiot," Jen said, then threw the condom into the bushes. "Why do you have THAT anyways?"

"Selling 'em," Jonesy said.

"What!"

"Hey, chill out!" Jonesy put up his arms in defense. "Remember, the only things we told people to bring were beer and $5 bucks for the pizza. We provide the rest."

"Why?...What..." Jen squeezed her fists, trying not to commit murder. "Jonesy, you're _driving me up the wall_," she said through clenched teeth.

"Then maybe you should go to the kitchen. A couple of guys were having a pizza and sponge fight. Some stuff got stuck on the ceiling," he pointed upwards, before shouting out, "Hey, Nathan! You look like you could use some..." and left to sell his 'merchandise.'

Jen stared after her step-brother. Sometimes that guy was un-believable. Where was Jude, anyways? This was his house, and she was sure he'd want to hear about the two guys that kept talking about him.

She rolled her eyes than made her way toward the band, on the sidelines where Wyatt should of been. Of course, he wasn't there. Johnny was though, he would have to do.

"Hey, Johnny," Jen said to him. He was holding a drink and sitting on the platform, relaxing.

"Hey," he said, glancing at her. Then he gave her a better look and started chuckling.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he snickered.

Johnny saw her and Chris too? Jen gaped at him. "How do you kn-"

"You have a hickey," he said, pointing to his own neck in demonstration.

"Oh!" Jen gasped, horrified. She quickly clutched her neck, as if that would help it go away. "What do I do!?" she asked Johnny, almost frantic.

He chugged down the rest of his beer, squished the can against his forehead, then shot it like a basketball into the crowd of dancing people.

"Who cares?" he shrugged, then he slipped his guitar on, and stood up on the stage.

Jen went back into the house, dodged the puke with a little hop, then went up the stairs, going to the closest bathroom. She wanted to see how bad her hickey was. Maybe she could find some make up to cover it up with. As soon as she opened the bathroom door, she almost screamed.

"What are you doing?" she shouted, then covered her eyes with her hand. "This is all Jonesy's fault, with his condom selling."

"Could you leave?" a girl said. She was straddling a guy in the bathtub, which was filled with water and bubbles. "We're busy."

"Someone's selling condoms?" the guy said.

Jen shut the door, then shuddered. She had _had_ enough. She'd talk to Jude in the morning, and hope the others wouldn't get into any trouble. Jen walked downstairs, passing the kitchen, then decided to do a last scan of the party. Just in case.

She turned her head, then thought she saw a black toque over blonde hair. Jude. Thank-God.

She followed the head, pushing, once again, through the group of people. "Jude!" she shouted, but her voice was drowned out. Johnny's amps were really loud.

There was one last tight group of people that seemed to be hugging and jumping up and down. She decided to go around them to avoid being trampled on.

"Jude?" she said, emerging from the people, and then she saw him, and he wasn't alone. He was tangled up with a girl who had long black hair, and large breasts. Not that Jen could see, since his hands were grabbing every inch of them. They fell back onto the couch, toppling over a different couple.

Jen felt a strange sense of jealousy overcome her. Who the hell was this bitch? And why did she think she could touch Jude in THAT way? She had a right mind to go over there and tell her where to go, when she remembered her hickey. _She_ had made-out with some random guy, hadn't she? So why wasn't Jude allowed?

Jen hesitated. Jude was her friend, she was basically worried about him. Although she wasn't sure why she wanted to sock the large breasted girl in the gut. It's not like he was dating Starr anymore, so he wasn't cheating on anyone.

_Ok, Jen. Just go to the kitchen, and relax. _She caught a last glimpse of Jude liplocked with the girl, before turning her back on them and making her way to the kitchen. Jude could do whatever, or whoever he liked. It wasn't really her concern, anyways.

When Jen walked in the kitchen, she went and sat on the counter. It was a lot quieter in there than in the other rooms, most likely because the floor was soaked with water, pizza crusts and....mustard? Jen sighed, then looked at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a couple peices of pizza up there, also splatters of sauce and paper towels balls. The kind that are usually in bathrooms.

Just then Jen heard a sucking noise, followed by a moan. She jumped and turned towards it, finding a girl sucking her boyfriend's (or most likely NOT her boyfriend's) penis.

"Oh, for the love of..." Jen massaged her temples. "Can you get a room?"

"They're taken," the boy gasped.

"All of them?" Jen asked.

The boy nodded, clutching his girlfriends head, and moaned.

Jen tried not to look at them. She was sick of this party, sick of all these horny teenagers (though, technically, she was guilty), and sick of the mess. It was going to take forever to clean up. Jen looked outside, through the kitchen window. She was also sick of the girl Jude was making out with. What if they decided to have sex? Or, even worse, what if they had sex then Jude got this girl pregnant? Then he'd have to marry her, and his whole life would be screwed up, just because she, Jen, had decided against pouncing on that girl.

Jen shook her head. She knew Jude better than that, didn't she? Yes, she did. She rolled her eyes and tried to put the idea out of mind.

As she looked out the window, Jen saw two figures on the lawn that looked familiar. One was a girl, and the other a boy. The were embracing and dancing slowly, even though the music was as loud and fast paced as ever.

She looked at the couple, cocking her head. Just then, a small cloud moved out of the way of the moon, shining down on the front yard, and Jen could clearly see the small purple headed girl, and the tall blue haired boy. She smiled to herself, then looked away from her two best friends.

Jen had often wondered whether Jonesy and Nikki were in love. Obviously they loved each other, but were they 'in' love? Forever? She prodded Nikki to spill everything, but of course, the girl wouldn't speak. Nikki could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be.

She looked back out the window to continue watching them dancing, hoping she wasn't being creepy. But watching her best friends made her feel happy, and despite the sucking and moaning noises, and the splatter of pizza sauce dripping on her foot, this was the first time she felt good all night.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?  
Entertaining? Dull? Just plain creepy?  
Did I get the characters right, or are they a little OC? Please review and tell me ALL that you feel.  
Also, if any of you have random ideas that you want in the story, feel free to tell me and I'll try to work them in, lol**


	6. Aftermath

Chapter Five

Wyatt yawned loudly and stretched as he woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then looked at the ceiling above him. Where was he? He wasn't in his room. He thought back to what happened yesterday, but could hardly recall anything, except a blur of people cheering and dancing, and loud music. Anything after that?

Wyatt sat up, then looked himself over. He had stripped to his boxers during the night, because it was really hot under the covers, that much he remembered. All of a sudden, someone moved beside him. Wyatt froze. What did he _do_ yesterday? A blonde head poked up from under the covers. He couldn't tell who it was. Wyatt look around the room frantically. Who's room was he in?

Suddenly, the blonde person sat up on its knees, letting the covers fall off, stretching.

"Jude!" Wyatt shouted.

Jude looked up, surprised. As soon as he saw Wyatt, he screamed, and toppled out of bed. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh."

Wyatt started screaming too, and he stood up on Jude's bed, jumping up and down with lack of a better idea.

"Dude!" Jude jumped up. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know, I can't remember," Wyatt said. "I think I was searching for somewhere to sleep."

"But you're in your boxers, dude," Jude said, then he pointed at them. "And you have a boner."

"Well, you do to," Wyatt pointed out.

"Does that mean I'm gay," Jude asked, puzzled. "Cause I really dug that chick last night."

"No, Jude," Wyatt said, embarressed. He really didn't want to explain how a penis worked to his friend. He hesitated, then went with "It's the morning."

"Oh," Jude thought it over for a second. "Riiiight."

Just then, a high pitched scream came from outside Jude's room somewhere. Jude looked at Wyatt, and the two boys ran for the door to see what happened. Jude flung the door open and ran out into the hall, right into Jen, who was also running.

"Woah, dudette," Jude said, holding her. "What's wrong?"

"Was that you screaming?" Wyatt asked, coming out of Jude's room.

"Yeah..." Jen stood up, noting the two boys boxers, and how they both appeared out of Jude's bedroom. Wyatt looked down and saw his erection wasn't gone yet.

He sighed. What a perfect way to start the day.

"It's not what you think," Jude said, clueing in. "When you get a boner, it means you didn't have sex. Which means me and Wyatt didn't have sex."

"Is that what it means?" Jen asked sarcastically, her hand on her hip.

Wyatt slapped himself on the forehead. "Jude, didn't you ever take Sex Ed.?"

"No."

He looked at Jen, who was giving him the 'that-explains-so-much' look. Wyatt returned it with the 'Jude's-going-to-have-a-brilliant-sex-life' look.

"What's that on your neck, bra?" Jude asked.

"Nothing," Jen quickly put her hand on the small red spot, blushing.

"It didn't look like nothing," Jude said. Wyatt internally laughed, then decided to save her. "So, why did you scream again?"

"Oh," Jen's face was torn between amusement and concern. "Well, I basically walked in on...Jonesy and Nikki." She paused.

"Doing what?" Jude asked.

"Jude," Jen looked at him, impatiently. A minute passed as Jude looked at Jen with a blank expression before...

"Oh.............I have to see this," he started checking the other rooms, peeking his head inside, before heading to his parents room.

"GET OUT!" Wyatt heard Jonesy shout from the farthest bedroom. A pillow flew down the hall.

Wyatt lowered his voice. "Did they actually..?"

"I don't want to think about it," Jen groaned.

"Oh," Wyatt didn't know what to think. Jonesy and Nikki were a couple, so techniqually they were allowed to do whatever they wanted. And it's not like this was their first _time_. He knew for a fact Jonesy had already lost his virginity (or he bragged about it, at least), and Caitlyn had 'accidentally' spilled the beans that Nikki had slept with Stone.

Wyatt shuddered. He didn't like thinking about other peoples sex lives, especially his friends. He felt like he was invading their privacy.

"That's not cool," Jude said, coming back to them. "They did it in my parents room."

"Better than your room," Jen said. Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"I guess," Jude said, stretching. His stomach tightened and his boxers fell a little, revealing a small edge of pubic hair. Wyatt started laughing at him.

Jude looked at him, confused. He then looked down and grinned sheepishly, pulling his boxers up to normal. "That's not cool," he said.

"That's what pants are for," Wyatt corrected him. He turned to Jen to give her a look, then realized she was blushing and looking anywhere but at Jude, hand still on her neck. He turned back to Jude to share a confused look with him, but his blonde friend had a pinky finger in his bellybutton, digging around.

"Okay," Wyatt murmered.

There was a short pause broken by Wyatts sudden thought, "Where's Caitlyn?"

Jen looked up, surprised. She obviously hadn't thought of that either. "I haven't seen her yet today. In fact, I haven't seen her since she was talking to...OH MY GOD!" Jen gasped, then threw her hands in the air, forgetting about hiding the hickey. "What if that guy who she was with captured her and raped her and killed her and has her body hidden in...."

_Good job,_ Wyatt thought as his friend ranted, growing more and more frantic. Jen always jumped to conclusions, he should have known that. _Maybe I can escape..._he pushed Jude's door open with his foot, trying to look aloof, then bumped into a groggy looking Caitlyn.

"Uh..hi?" he said, startled.

"Hi," she said, squinting at him. She didn't look to good.

"Caitlyn!" Jen said, relieved. "Why were you in there?"

"I don't know," Caitlyn said slowly. "I was under Jude's bed...God, I have a horrible headache."

"This is why you don't drink alcohol!" Jen said, folding her arms. "You do crazy, stupid things that you can't remember, _and_ you feel like crap the next day."

Caitlyn responded with a groan. Jen sighed then lead the teetering girl to the closest bathroom. Wyatt stepped back, he didn't want to be puked on.

"You guys get dressed," Jen called back at the boys. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Work?" Jude looked up from his belly button. "That's-"

"Not cool," Wyatt finished for him, then went back in the room to get dressed.

**************

Jude followed Wyatt back into his room, then pulled on the same shirt and pants he had been wearing the day before. He, like Caitlyn, had a blazing headache, probably from the alcohol. But it was worth it, especially since he made out with that girl last night. That much he remembered.

"That was pretty sick last night," Jude commented. He grabbed his toque and pulled it onto his head, not bothering to comb his hair (as if he ever did).

"Yeah," Wyatt said, pulling on his shirt. "Those Marching Band guys can really play, once given the right equipment."

Jude thought for a second. "How long did they play till?"

"I dunno," Wyatt went and opened the door, now fully dressed. "Either until people started passing out, or until someone complained about the noise and called the police."

"Woah, I don't remember any cops," Jude followed Wyatt out the door and down the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure it was the first one," Wyatt said. He had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and was studying the living room. Although most people had left during the early hours of the morning, a load of them were passed out on the couches and floor. One guy was sprawled over the coffee table, with two other people (a girl and a guy, presumably his friends), drawing on his face.

Not only that, but there was beer cans and bottles lying around everywhere, especially at the 'pizza and beer' table.

Jude sniffed. "Smells like barf," he commented.

"Yeah," Wyatt sighed. He then went outside to observe some more. Jude followed. The sight wasn't that bad. There were only four knocked out people, and they were clustered together. Johnny had already packed up his stuff and was sitting on the front step, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey," he said to them, blowing out smoke. "Have my money?"

"Huh?" Jude said.

"Oh, right," Wyatt pulled out some cash from his pocket. For some reason, the others had made him in charge of keeping it. The admission fee for the party was $5.00, so they could buy the pizza, but Johnny had insisted for 20% of all cash that was made. Wyatt handed him his share of the money.

"Thanks," Johnny said, then he stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm outta here."

"See ya," Jude said. He watched the Liberty-spiked head get into his van, and drive away.

"There must of been about 100 people here," Wyatt said, going through the money.

"How much do we have left?" Jude eyed the money. It looked like a lot.

"$250.00. That's about 40 dollars each."

"Woah," Jude said. He started thinking about what to spend it on. With that $40, and the $20 his mom left him, he had 60 dollars! "That's a lot of money."

"Not really," Wyatt said. "But it is nice to have a little extra."

The two of them stood around for awhile before Wyatt suggested they start kicking people out of Jude's house. Jude agreed, and they went inside, splitting up, and walking up to different people trying to wake them out of their drunken sleep. It wasn't fun, and it wasn't pretty.

"Dude," Jude shook a guy's shoulder who was sitting in the corner of the room. "You need to leave."

The guy opened his eyes then gave Jude a stern look. "Fuck. Off."

"Alrighty, then," Jude backed away. _I'll just leave him to Wyatt._

The two boys tried to empty the room, but ended up back together with very little luck, shrugging. That's when Jen appeared coming down the stairs.

"Why are there so many people here, still?" Jen asked scowling.

Jude opened his mouth to answer, but Jen had already moved past him, shaking a girl awake.

"Hey!" Jen shouted to the room. "It's morning, get up and moving, people!"

There might as well of been crickets chirping. Jen tapped her foot impatiantly, before briskly walking down the hall, grabbing a fire extinguisher out of the closet and re-entering the living room. She hosed down the first person she saw, which happened to be the 'Fuck. Off.' fellow.

"Holy-" the boy jumped angrily. "What the hell do you-"

"Get out of this house!" Jen shouted, then shoved past him, spraying a group of teenagers. The sleep seemed to have evaperated, as the people being sprayed sprang to their feet angrily, and others who weren't sprayed ran out of the house before Jen could reach them.

"See ya. Bye. Thanks for coming. You got a little something on your lip. Later dude," Jude held his door open as people filed out, some soaking, some not. All were definetaly hung over. Jen had moved to the front yard, but all the teens had dispearsed, so all was good.

"That was awsome," Jude commented to Jen.

"All in a days work," Jen said, then handed Jude a mop and bucket. _Where did that come from?_ "Now, go clean the kitchen."

Jude's smile faltered and he entered his kitchen. He could barely recognize it through the sauces splattered on the ceiling and floor, and everywhere in between. He sighed while soaking his mop, then splashing it on the floor. His mind soon began to wander as he worked, to things such as the large breasted girl he made out with, to what he should do with his money, to his Granny down the toilet, to what would happen to him if his parents found out about that.

"I'd go to prison," Jude thought out loud, then paused. Nah. His parents weren't that mean, they'd understand that down the toilet wasn't such a bad burial ground. As Jude thought of his parents, he glanced toward the fridge where he had taped their note to. It wasn't there.

_Huh?_ Jude walked close to the fridge (ignoring the mustard sauce on it) and searched for the note. He was sure he left it there. He jumped up a couple times to look on top of the fridge, but found nothing. He then scanned the countertops and saw a crumpled peice of paper by the stove.

Quickly walking to it, Jude grabbed the paper and uncrumpled it. Yep, that was the note. But a peice of it was missing. It seemed to be ripped off at the bottom, and the emergency phone number was no longer there.

"Hey Jude," Wyatt said behind Jude. He was scrubbing down the walls with a sponge and bucket. Then he started singing softly to himself. "Hey, Jude. Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better..."

Jude continued staring at the note, thinking. What had happened to it? Had someone ripped off the number? Who?

"...to let her into your heart, and then you can start..."

By impulse, Jude grabbed his home phone off from the wall and dialed his Mom's normal cell. It rang. One, two, three times, then the voice mail came on. Jude hung up. His mom always answered his phone, why didn't she now?

"...don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better."

Jude quickly dialed his Dad's number on the phone. They could be in a meeting, since they were on a business trip. Jude shook his head, he had a eerie feeling that he couldn't quite place.

"And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world apon your shoulder.."

Then a man answered the phone. "Hello?" Jude sighed with relief.

"Hey, Dad," he said. "It's Jude. How's the trip goin?"

"Jude?" the man's voice questioned. There was a pause, then a small laugh on the other line, as the speaker seemed to comment to himself. "Ah, the Lizowski boy."

"Huh?" Jude asked, his stomach twisting in a knot. "Uh, who is this?"

"Listen here," the voice sharpened. It definetaly wasn't Jude's Dad. "Do NOT call this number again, understand?" Wyatt continued to sing in the background, making it harder to hear.

"What?" Jude stuck his pinky finger in his other ear, trying to listen. "This is my Dad's phone, dude. Where is he? What did you-"

"Shut up!" The man barked, then his voice softened, as he breathed, "there are always others listening."

With that the connection cut off. Jude stood still with the phone up to his ear, mouth slighty open. He was trying to think.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah," Wyatt sang. "Hey, Jude."


	7. Facts For Fools

**Hi everyone! I'm back!!!  
Sorry for the long (oh so long) break. I really am, but you know how life goes sometimes. School work and other work, and house renovations, it's easy to forget about the important things, like writing fanfictions for you!**

Anyways, thank you to all the fabulous reviews and readers! And JesicaJinx, silly goose, of_ course _there will be pairings! I just haven't decided how I'll go about it yet.

**I really hope this chapter isn't confusing. I'm sorry if it is :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 6teen.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jude's heart was pounding. He tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath. Who was that on the phone? And what did he have to do with Jude's parents?

He tried to block all other sounds out of his head, thinking of an explanation, but Wyatt was still singing "Hey, Jude" in the background and it was very distracting.

He looked at the crumpled note in his hand. It read:

_Honey, Your father and I had to go on an urgent business trip. There are leftovers in the fridge when you get hungry, and $20 under the vase in the living room for pizza. We should be back by Monday. Have a good weekend, and be careful!  
Love Mom_

_Ps: Here's a number to call in case of an emergency. And ONLY in an emergency, otherwise call our cell._

Who would've wanted a number to call Jude's parents? Anyone from the party could've took it, since they all had access to the kitchen. Jude wished he would've took Jen's advice on hiding things so people wouldn't steal. Wait, Jen cleaned out the place earlier, didn't she? _Jen._

Jude dashed out of the kitchen, (leaving an oblivious Wyatt behind) and upstairs into the bathroom, where he thought Jen was helping out Caitlyn. Instead, he found Jonesy 'aiming' at the toilet.

"Dude, where's Jen?" Jude asked.

"Hey!" Jonesy shouted, quickly zipping up. "What is it with people just barging in on me today? It's called privacy."

"Oh, sorry dude. I just need to talk to Jen."

"Whatever," Jonesy grumbled. "I think she's in your room talking to Nikki."

After a quick walk down the hall, Jude found all three girls sitting in his room. Caitlyn had a bucket in her hands and was sitting on chair. Jen was cross legged on his bed.

"Morning, Jude," Nikki said. She was leaning up against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her. "Crazy party huh?"

"Yeah, uh, I need to talk.." Jude started.

"Definetaly crazy!" Caitlyn giggled, despite her hangover. "There were so many cute guys! I must of given, like, 1000 numbers out. I really hope that one guy calls back, because-"

"You gave out your number?" Jen asked. "Caitlyn! That's not safe! Who knows who half those guys were?"

"Chill out, Jen," Nikki said, stretching her arms out. "She's not the one with the hickey."

Jen paused in disbelief as Nikki defended Caitlyn, then closed her mouth tightly and pulled her hood up.

"Wait," Jude said. "Jen, I need to talk to you."

"What?" a muffled voice snapped.

"Uh, I was cleaning up the kitchen, then I called my parents, and this guy answered and he sort of harshed my mellow. And someone ripped off the emergency number from the note on the fridge," Jude tried to explain, but he was never good at that sort of thing.

Jen pulled her hood down in confusion. "What?"

Jude handed her the ripped note. "Someone took the number off the note my folks left me. I thought it was you, since you flushed Granny, you could've been cleanin' up or something."

"Hey," a voice from the doorway said. It was Wyatt, and he was with Jonesy.

"Where did everyone go?" Wyatt asked, and the two of them came into the room.

"Solving a mystery," Nikki said. "Got any Scooby Snacks?"

All of a sudden, Jen gasped. "I know who took the number!" she exclaimed. "It was Chris!"

Jude gave her a blank stare. _Who the hell is Chris?_

Jen rolled her eyes then explained, "I think it was these guy's that me and Caitlyn were with yesterday at the party. They were acting suspicious the whole night, and after we...danced, the two of them were sort of whispering about Jude and this girl they found. I don't know who though. Then after, the muscular guy said they 'had everything they needed.'"

"Muscles?" Caitlyn asked. "Oh! He's so sexy! I told him about my nickname for him and-"

"So, wait," Wyatt interuppted her. "Who exactly are these two guys you're talking about?"

"Remember Wyatt? And Jonesy, you were there too," Caitlyn explained. "Those two hot guys we met at 'The Lemon' yesterday. Jonesy, you invited them to the party."

"I dunno, I invited everyone to the party." Jonesy paused. "Except the book club."

Wyatt frowned. "The same two guys that were asking about some girl named 'Carmen Fisher,' and who knew Jude's surname. Those two guys?" He was starting to get nervous.

"So these two dudes knew my name..." Jude pondered, then all of a sudden remembered a whispery voice laugh in the back of his mind. "Ah, the Lizowski boy."

"..the guy on the phone knew my name too," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, what was that you were saying earlier? You called your parents or something?" Nikki asked.

"Ok, so.." Jude explained, this time in greater detail, about the events of him finding the note and the 'creepy dude' on the phone.

"Right," Jen said slowly. "Let's get the facts straight. One. There are two suspiscious guys asking for some girl named Carmen Fisher, and Jonesy idiotically invites them to yesterdays party."

"Hey! Who put me in charge of invitations?" Jonesy asked, heated.

Jen ignored him. "Two. These two same guys, Chris and ...?" she turned to Caitlyn.

"Um, I don't know his name," Caitlyn smiled weakly. "He liked it when I called him 'Muscles.'"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "So we don't even know this freaks name, and he's out to get Jude. Great."

"Woah, woah, woah," Jude spoke up. "Since when was this dude out to get me?"

"That chick you were messin' around with was probably his girlfriend," Jonesy laughed. "By the way, excellent choice."

"You saw?" Jude asked, grinning.

"We _all_ saw," Jen frowned, annoyed. "Now let's get back to the _important_ issues here."

"Can't a guy congratulate another guy on his achievements?" Jonesy asked innocently.

"Shut up, Jonesy," Nikki said, not bothering to look at him.

"Ok," Jen said. "So, Two. Chris and 'Muscles' come to the party searching for someone. Chris questions me on how I know Jude and how long I have known him. Then Muscles says something about "Lizowski," "I found her," and "We have everything we need." Three, the emergency number on the note Jude's parents left him is ripped off, I think by 'Muscles' because he said he had everything he needed."

"Duh," Nikki rolled her eyes.

"And four, some creep answered Mr. Lizowski's cell phone, and whoever he was, he knew Jude's name."

There was a silence as the six teens thought about the information that was laid out for them.

"You know what I think," Jen said. "I think Chris and Muscles are drug dealers."

Jonesy sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Ok, Emma."

"I'm serious!" Jen exclaimed. "Because-"

"What do drug dealers have to do with Jude's parents?" Nikki asked skeptically. "Whoever took the number took it because they want to contact Mr. and Mrs. Lizowski, right?"

Five heads nodded.

"So if Chris and this muscle guy are drug dealers, and did take the number, they took it to call Jude's parents. And the only reason for them to call Jude's parents were if, I don't know, Jude's parents were drug dealers. Do you really think Mr. and Mrs. Lizowski have anything to do with drugs?"

Jen folded her arms and shook her head. She hated being proved wrong.

There was a pause. Jude rubbed his toque, he was starting to get a headache.

"Dude, my head hurts," he muttered.

"Mine too," Wyatt said. "I'm going to get a Tylenol," he said while walking out of the room.

"I think you guys are making to big a deal out of nothing," Jonesy said, then turned to Jude. "Your folks are out of town on a business meeting, and that's it. So some drug dealers got invited to the party, so what? They stole a phone number, not anything important."

"You are such an idiot. Don't you realize the potential danger there is?" Jen clenched her fists, obviously restraining herself. "And it's because you decided to invite two random strangers off the street-"

"Actually Jen," Jonesy said, smiling slyly, "if it weren't for me inviting this random 'Chris' fella, you wouldn't of had any fun at all yesterday, now wouldn't-cha?"

In one smooth motion, Jen grabbed the bucket from Caitlyn's grasp and swung it at Jonesy, hitting him squarely in the face.

"OW!" he shouted, then held is nose and moaned. "Why couldn't you throw a pillow?"

"You deserved it," Nikki smirked.

"Nice arm, Jen," Caitlyn commented.

"Thank you."

Jude didn't comment. He knew what pain felt like with his numerous falling-down-escelater stunts, and it didn't feel good. But he had to agree with Caitlyn, Jen did have a nice arm.

All of a sudden Wyatt shouted from downstairs. "Hey guys! Come quick!" He sounded anxious.

Jude and the others hurried out of the room and down the stairs into the living room where they found Wyatt standing in front of the television, remote in hand.

"Look," Wyatt said.

The t.v. was on the News Channel. There was an old man in a suit talking gravely to them through the television screen.

"...police are still searching for evidence to who could have committed this murder, but have otherwise released no new information from the event. The girl, name unannounced, estimated at 17 years of age, was found this morning behind a dumpster on Greywood Ave. with a fatal bullet wound to the head. The body was...."

Jude's eyes were wide. "That's just down the street."

"But...but they didn't give us a name," Jen stammered. "We don't know who the girl is."

"Three guesses," Wyatt said as he looked up at his ashen-faced friends.

* * *

**Review please! And feel free to be critical. A little criticism never hurt anyone, it just improves them.**

**:D**


End file.
